There are many posts used throughout the world for supporting various objects such as fences, signs, and mailboxes. Often, such posts are made of wood such as a four-inch by four-inch wooden post, but sometimes such posts are made of metal, plastic, or any other sturdy material.
Many such posts find uses on or abutting a lawn or other area that must be maintained. Maintenance of such areas/lawns often includes mowing and trimming, the later performed with the use of a device commonly known as a weed whacker. The maintenance of such areas/lawns often results in marring of the posts, especially at the bottom few inches of the posts, as lawn mowers hit or rub against the posts and the cutting cord of the weed whackers chips, marks, or digs into the posts.
Many people take pride in the beauty of their landscape and find a marred post to be unattractive. Further, some posts are reused over and over (e.g. sign posts used by real estate agents) and a worn, marred post does not make a good impression for a potential buyer/renter.
In the past, when these posts become unsightly, the typical solution was to replace the post with a new post which is expensive and hurtful to the ecology as many posts are made from pressure treated wood that contains harmful chemicals. Further, many people are not able to replace such posts without the help of a worker, requiring even more expense.
What is needed is a system that will attach to an existing post and cover the bottom section of the post, protecting and enhancing the look of the post.